The Day our worlds Collided
by Jengo463
Summary: A TMOHS HOTD FMP Clannad crossover set in HOTD universe
1. Prolouge to the End Saito

You know I really wish I was with a girl I loved when the world was going to end but life is a bunch of shit so I wasn't really expecting much. Oh you didn't know the world ended? Open you're fucking eyes and take a look around or are you too scared for that? Who am I you ask? Saito Tamaki is the name and gunplay is my game. Well let's take a nice step back in time shall we? The setting is Fujimi High and it was around morning. I wasn't class today because I was trying to find Takashi Komuro. While he wasn't my brother whose name happens to be Takashi as well, he was a good friend of mine who was in a time of despair. Hey don't get me wrong I'm not getting soft or anything but I would be pretty down too if the girl of my dream decided to go out with my best friend. That however was for another day as I found him sulking on the rooftops. Saya Takagi had just walked passed me and I could tell she was in fumes. Personally I found her to be a little too cocky just because she had to the best grades in school, real bitch but I'd still hit it into next week. Anyhow I found Takashi and I'd approach him with a plastic smile on my face.

"Takashi shouldn't you be in class?" I asked that plastic smile now becoming devilish.

"Maybe, what about you? Excused again?" He asked now looking at me. I could see it in his eyes; he was pretty deep in thought.

"Yes I got excused; I still don't understand how you manage to pass sometimes." I said laughing a bit. He laughed too which was a good sign.

"We should probably both go to class but…"

"Rei still on your mind Takashi? Personally I think she made a mistake regardless if Hayashi is a good guy."

"It was here choice…Hmm what the hell is going on down there." Takashi said now pointing towards the front gate.

"I don't know it looks like some guy banging his head against the gate, he must have lost it." I said now watching keenly. We both were watching the spectacle; they kept asking the guy to leave…wait holy shit did he just kill the teacher. Oh he's moving so it should all be o- oh god he's a zombie? What the fuck is going on here?

"Takashi, Go grab Rei and get out of here, this is just a hunch but zombies are taking over."

"Zombies? How?"

"Don't question me just do it!"

He complied and ran off to our classroom. With my powers that I'm glad I had I contacted my brother Takashi who seemed to be going through hell at North High. He said something about a zombie outbreak before the mind link we had connected cutoff. So zombies were taking over Japan, well this universe sure is fucked in the head. I checked my pocket for my cellphone since my mind couldn't connect with Ayane. GODDAMNIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO SIGNAL? The world must be coming to an end. GOD who's idea was it to assign us to this hellhole of a universe again? Oh I should explain, I am a guardian, protector of the multiverse, this universe in particular seemed to be doomed and it was up to us to save it, GREAT! I was now running to my locker where I grabbed the gun that I kept in handy. Seriously it was so easy to get in, this school security sucks. Now the gun I had was a simple automatic handgun, standard issue at that, Thank god MITHRIL existed here as well. I was getting ready to run to the exit when an announcement was made and the sound of death echoed through the intercom. After that everyone panicked and was running for their dear lives. Shit, guess the front was no good. Fighting my way through a crowd of panicked students was not easy. I had to punch a few guys because of this. Where was I going? To the roof, it was the logical place and I probably could contact someone from there. As I turned the corner I found a lot of people dead yet undead. I froze not making a sound which means they haven't noticed me yet. Zombie movies you are the best, most likely seeing as how they were mostly brain dead they couldn't see me, however if I made a sound then they'd attack. Where was the fun in walking scared? I began firing at these damn things aiming for the head, it was logical your trying to make them brain dead period right? Moving and shooting kill these things in the process. Good thing I stocked up on ammo or else I'd have to rely on my power which was a pretty bad idea. Slowly but surely I was making my way to the roof and I could see 3 figures from where I was looking. Takashi, Rei, and an Injured Hayashi who wanted to keep going. I ran to them trying to attract any more attention from "them".

"He looks hurt, did he get bitten?" I asked.

"Yeah he did." Takashi said.

"You do realize that we're going to have to kill him soon right?"

"No he'll make it!" Rei pleaded.

"We'll see but for now let's fight our way to the roof." I'd say

"Hey Saito, where did you get the handgun from?" Rei asked.

"Don't worry about it, not unless you want to be a zombie too." I'd say looking at Takashi slightly as I said this.

So the world was ending huh? I wonder what the hell Kyon and the others are holding out.

XXX

**Next Chapter:**

"**Melancholy of the Dead" **_From Kyon's POV_


	2. Meloncholy of the Dead Kyon

The world ended and I was in school? I didn't think I was going to die this way. In all honesty I place my blame in Haruhi Suzumiya. It was morning when the world ended and oddly the teacher was not present yet. Haruhi Suzumiya who was behind me decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey Kyon did you see that zombie movie that was on last night?" Haruhi asked looking as chipper as always.

"No I was too busy dreading the fact that I have to deal with you today." I'd say. From the look on her face Haruhi took this as a joke or was pretending to. She slapped me hard on the back and began laughing.

"That was a real good one Kyon, but its weird how they act, some are smart and others were dumb."

"So what do you want? A theory on zombies?"

"It'd be cool if they had one, Tamaki-san come over here!" Haruhi yelled beckoning Takashi over to us. He had been talking to our class rep Ryoko Asakura who tried to kill me at one point but after a bunch of clarifications that never happened again. I still have nightmares about it to be honest. Takashi approached with a smile on his face which must have meant something good happened between those two.

"So what's up?" He asked

"Looks like you and the class rep been hitting it off, what did you ask her out on a date or something?" Haruhi asked. Takashi nodded which left the both of us amazed didn't think they'd fit together but with Ryoko's new 'human' personality I guess it could happen.

"Eh love is a mental sickness but anyway I was watching that awesome zombie marathon yesterday and I was wondering; is there a theory on what zombies can actually do?"

"Well most likely zombies are supposed to be brain dead and shouldn't be able to react to anything but in theory, they would most likely use sound to identify their prey" Takashi said still deep in thought. Suddenly that deep thought became a look of concern as Takashi's phone began to buzz in his pocket. It was a text message and as he read it his face turned to panic.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You're not going to believe me when I say this but apparently zombies are attacking my sister's school. Actually it seems that it's happening everywhere from what my information network is telling me." Takashi said with a higher note of panic in his voice. I began to look around as people were overhearing what we were saying. Ryoko had approached us and looked at Takashi with concern herself.

"If it's an outbreak shouldn't we start going to a safe heaven?" She asked. I was surprised, I thought she was going to call him crazy but once again she is a humanoid interface and as such that would mean she'd be able to access the same info Takashi can. He simply nodded and turned towards Haruhi whose face was glued to the window.

"Hey Suzumiya-Chan what's going on outside?" He asked.

"Well it's like this, people…students are dying one by one and I can see smoke from the outskirts of the city." Haruhi said in a monotone voice. She couldn't be the cause of this right?

No what am I thinking; Haruhi wouldn't want millions of people die just like that! Takashi slapped me out of my thoughts and looked at me with eyes that I haven't seen serious in a while.

"Get everyone else and head to the clubroom so we can plan our escape." Takashi said. I nodded towards him as he and Ryoko ran off somewhere. I took Haruhi from the window we both began to move quickly to the brigade room. I guess chatter moved quickly since everyone was already present.

"Koizumi could you explain what's going on?"

"Sorry Kyon I don't have a clue, to be honest it seems as if the world is going to end." He said bluntly.

I sighed before I looked at Asahina-san, she looked scared as if she was going to break down and cry. Everything should be okay right? If Asahina-san is from the future then wouldn't that mean the human race all survived this? Wait a minute just because humans survived doesn't mean **I** will, CRAP! I sighed and I could feel a soft hand touch my shoulder. It was Haruhi and for once I saw fear in her eyes.

"K-Kyon what if we don't make it?"

"Don't think like that, we'll be fine"

"I get chills just because you said that." Thanks a lot Haruhi that was _really_ encouraging, I'd take her hand in my and a faint blush would cross her face. She looked away from when I did this, what? Did she think I was going to confess my undying love for her before we all die? Takashi said this once 'She really would have thought.'

"We'll be okay." I said reassuring her. Speaking of Takashi, he, Ryoko, Tsuruya, and Emiri Kidimori all came into the room. What surprised me was the big bloody Katana that Takashi wielded. He had serious look on his face and what he said shocked us all.

"It looks like we're going to have to kill them all if we want to live. Saito contacted me and he's doing just as horrible. My sister is holding her own just fine but we need to reach a safe heaven and I know just the place."

Looks like we might just live after all.


	3. Delinquent of the Dead Tomoya

There's always a time and place for everything right? Today's prank was no exception to that rule. Oh? Who am I you ask? The name is Tomoya Okazaki and if you went to my school you'll know that my name is associated with the word delinquent. "Okazaki you sure this is going to work out?" asked Sunohara. Youhei Sunohara was my partner in crime; he was a good friend and a loveable idiot.

"Sure Sunohara this plan is fool-proof unless the red demon senses it." I'd re-assure him. Now to be honest…I knew this plan was going to fail ever since Sunohara drew it up. All his plans blow up in his face, actually one plan took that statement literally but that's a story for another day. Now the plan was that as soon as the redhead opens her locker that a pie is to spring out and hit her in the face. Thanks to a kind friend we were able to get into her locker without much trouble. Now usually the red head doesn't open her locker until school is over for some odd reason but today with a nice little distraction we'll get her to open it in a hurry. Oh no here she comes…with Fujibayashi? No time to even worry about that as Sunohara pulled me to safety.

"Once we hear her scream we'll walk out and ask what's wrong." Sunohara said with confidence. It was that over confidence that scares me the most about this plan. Now we heard a scream but the both of us could tell it wasn't from Tamaki-san. We'd run around the corner and putting on the best frantic face that I could as we ran around the corner. Phew it only hit a random student in face. She looked familiar though. I looked over to Sunohara who decided to take the lead and talk to the girls.

"Whoa who tried to pull one on Tamaki-san?" Sunohara asked. Idiot why didn't you say what just happened?

"Probably my brother Saito…ugh as much as I love him he really needs to stop doing this." Ayane said calmly. Wow I'm surprised she isn't fuming right now but Ayane Tamaki is full of surprises.

"This day couldn't get any worse…as wrong as I feel about this we really need to get going…Hey pie girl what's your name?" Kyou Fujibayashi asked.

"K-K-Kotomi Ichinose" She said. Well with Kyou's way of doing things I'm not surprised she got scared. Actually now that I think about it, how come she hasn't gotten the pie out of her hair? Anyhow I guess I should be the one to point out Kyou's statement about this day getting worse.

"How is today a bad day?" I asked, I was actually looking at Tamaki-san at this point because they were talking with a serious face when we hid.

"Let me tell you Okazaki…apparently zombies are taking over the damn world and we can't rely on the government because they're too busy trying to save themselves." Ayane said. I could see the fire spark in her eyes as she said this.

"You expect me to believe you?" I said instantly. I'm no idiot; there is no way in hell zombies are taking over the world. But Ayane pulled out some pictures on her phone from different areas of Japan with zombie outbreaks. There was even a brief news report. So…the world is coming to a end? Jeez life, why do you want to kill me now…couldn't give me a dead wife and sick child or something? Okay let's not think like that actually because I wouldn't want that either.

"So then…shouldn't we leave before mass hysteria passes over the school causing a panic so unprecedented that looting, rioting and anarchy will occur?" Kotomi interjected. That was smart…she must be a book worm. I looked and Ayane nodded in agreement with her. Well I guess in this case she would be our group's leader, I mean after all Tamaki-chan has pulled us out of some really crazy situations that should never happen to anyone on the face of this planet. But of course I'm probably mistaken, for all I know someone could be involved with Aliens, time travelers, and espers. I mean seeing as how zombies can freaking take over the world I wouldn't be surprised if they were real.

"So if we leave where do we go?" I questioned. Knowing Tamaki-chan she probably thought about this already.

"The Furukawa Bakery is currently a good place to go, there's a tunnel that will lead us out of the area and to a LZ point for extraction." Ayane said calmly.

"Extraction?" Sunohara asked.

"As in we'll get picked up" Kotomi said. Nice way to dumb it down for my idiot of a friend/.

"Right so grab anyone you find important and meet me in front of the school gates in about 5 minutes" Ayane said. Wow so that was the plan? Grab a random person who looks actually important and just go and let millions of innocents die? Reality check, I can't really help them neither would I actually attempt to. In the allotted time, Sunohara and I approached the gate and we could see the group already there.

"Sorry for being late." I said trying to be as kind as possible.

"Its fine Okazaki, we were just figuring out, how we'll deal with them." Ayane said pointing at the crowd of zombies. Well this doesn't look good at all until we heard a giant explosion coming in from behind the group of zombies. As the smoke cleared I could see one of my teachers's holding a gun in her hand. Umm whatever the hell happened to Japanese Gun laws?

"Rin-Chan!" Ayane yelled. Chan? Is that anyway to greet you're elder? Rin Tamaki, A blue haired beauty with a bunch of figure. Cockroach antenna's in her hair, and a big bust to top it all off. Her temper is a large as her breast.

"Ah okay, so Ayane, the two Fujibayashi's, Ichinose, The two delinquents, and Miyazawa? This should be entertaining." Rin said simply. From the looks of things we'll survive right? I looked over to the red head only to notice that she pulled out a fire arm herself. What has this world come to?


End file.
